The Birth of Lara
by Hellflores
Summary: Years has passed, Mal and Roxi are now married and living together as a married couple. But one day, Mal returned home to see his wife sitting in the bathroom floor.. holding onto a pregnancy test. Commission for ThisLionessGirl who asked me to post this here and on DeviantArt. I hope you all like it.


**This is a commission for Klaudia, aka ThisLionessGirl, who asked for a one-shot fic about Mal and her oc, Roxi, learning they are about to become parents. This will take place about 5 years after her mature commission I did for you called 'Malevolent Pleasure Night'. I hope you all will enjoy it :)**

About five years has passed since Malcom Peterson and his girlfriend, Roxi Moto, decided to take the opportunity and had romantic yet rough and wild love making since Mal's brother, Mike was gone with his girlfriend as well as his folks for the week, so Mal and Roxi took it as the chance to have some fun together.

2 years after their love making, Mal decided to ask Roxi a small little question. During one of their dates, Mal and Roxi spoke and Mal said he wanted to finally spend the rest of his life with her. Mal soon got down on one knee and proposed to Roxi, in front of many people near the park at night. Roxi, with tears down in her eyes, quickly answered with a yes, in a happy and joyful tone. A few months later, Mal and Roxi got married during an October evening, having their family and a few of their friends attend the wedding as well.

3 years soon passed, Mal got a job at a local biker joint as a mechanic, fixing any motorcycle that needed some fixing. It paid him enough money for himself and for his wife while Roxi was just a stay at home wife, either cleaning the house if needed or just relaxing to herself, waiting for her husband to return home. But something was about to change for the both of them and it was going to make their life even more special for each other.

On a March evening, Mal was walking back home to his wife, after a rough day at the biker joint. "Geez, that cycle was a tough one to fix." Mal grunted exhaustedly, moving his neck around to ease some of the stress around it. Very soon, Mal made it back to his home, opened the door and entered inside. "Roxi, I'm home!" Mal called out to his wife, hearing complete silence, "Roxi? You in here?" Mal called out again, still hearing silence, "Oh I see... if you're trying to sneak attack me... and I'll play your games." Mal snickered, closed the door and sneak his way up the stairs to is bedroom, seeing she wasn't there. "Where are you?" Mal said until he soon overheard his wife, mumbling to herself. "Hmm?" Mal turned his head around and saw that the door to the bathroom was slightly opened.

Mal then walked towards it as he soon opened the door even more, seeing his green eyes, black haired wife on the floor, kneeling down while holding onto the something close by. "Roxi?" Mal soon enough opened the door and went inside as he kneels down to his wife and said, "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" Mal said in a somewhat concern tone as Roxi soon look up, showing her husband some tears in her eyes, making him look even more worried. "Oh god, what happened?" Mal asked once more as Roxi only said, 'Mal... you are not going to believe this.' Mal asked her what it was as she soon showed Mal... a pregnancy test. "Huh?" Mal held it and looked at it closely... seeing it had two lines. "Wait? Are you?!" Mal asked in a very oddly worried tone as Roxi slowly started to smile while her head nodded vigorously, 'Yes, Malcom… I think I'm pregnant!' Roxi soon hugged her husband tightly, happy to learn that she is having a baby. However, Mal's expression was just plain dullness, "Wait! Are you absolutely sure that this is true?"

Roxi nodded her hand, "I tested myself three more time with other pregnancy tests and they all say positive! Mal, we're going to be parents!" Roxi screamed in total joy while still hugging her husband... but he stood up and said with a disbelieved look, 'No way! That's not possible! There's no way you're pregnant. I know we used protection when we both had sex the other time... it just can't be real.' A few days later, Mal and Roxi decided to go to the hospital to check if Roxi was indeed 100% pregnant. The two stood inside a client room, anxiously waiting for their doctor to return. "Mal, I'm telling you, we're having a baby, it's no joke." Roxi tried to make Mal believe but he wouldn't. 'But how can it be... you and I always used protection and we always check; how can it be at all?' Soon enough, their doctor returned with their result, 'Mr. and Mrs. Peterson... I have the results.' Roxi and Mal looked at one another, holding their hands tightly as the doctor soon said, 'And I must say... it's official, you two are definitely pregnant, congratulations.' Roxi literally screamed with joy like before and once again, hugged her husband... but he looked shocked about this... very dearly.

Back home, Roxi and Mal were both talking about the news. "Mal, aren't you just happy? You're going to be a dad!" Roxi jumped a bit but Mal... just looked shocked and disbelieved, 'Happy? Happy? Roxi, I never wanted to be father this early? I mean... look at me! How am I father material? I work as a mechanic, I was sent to juvie a few times in the past, I know too many thugs in the street and plus... I am a bad apple. I am not ready to be a father, Roxi! I'm serious.' Mal looked at his wife with an annoyed yet unbelievable look on his face. Roxi slowly held his hands and said, "Malcom... I think I know why you're acting like this. You're worried you might become like your biological father, right?" Mal twitched his left eye, overhearing that word as he soon said, 'NO! I AM NOT!' Roxi winched away, hearing the rage inside of Mal's voice, 'That monster ruined Mike's and my childhood, our mother did the right thing and called the police after what he almost did to me when she and Mike were gone. I am like this because of him!' Mal slowly soon sighed aggressively, sat down and rubbed his spikey black hair a bit. Roxi then walked up to him and held him closely. 'Honey... I am happy you're going to be a mother but... I don't know if I'm ready to be a father yet.' Roxi soon said, "I know it's something new in our life... and remember how we felt before our wedding, you were very worried about me leaving you at the altar, hehe." Mal chuckled a bit while Roxi kept going, "Mal, give it some time... you'll have a different opinion about... I know you will."

Months soon passed, during the first trimester of Roxi's pregnancy, Mal started to grow more responsibly and started to think of many things he can do as a father that he never done before. Soon enough, Mal started thinking more positively about being a father and even hope he would be a better and more responsible father than his and Mike's biological father. In between Roxi's 2nd trimester, Mal would help his wife with many things, even if he had to miss work for a while. Mal would make Roxi breakfasts, clean and house if needed, go some errands she normally does and even give her massages if she's feeling a bit tense. Also, Roxi and Mal told their family the news about them having a baby, Mal's parents were happy for their older son while Roxi's folks were happy that they will be grandparents. Mike was happy and even proud of his twin brother, being more responsible than he was in the past while Zoey, who married Mike a year before Mal and Roxi got married, was happy for her sister in law.

8 months has passed, Mal and Roxi soon hosted a baby shower, inviting their family and a few of their close friends. There was food, nonalcoholic drinks, baby showers game and even presents from their families to them. Mike and Zoey even brought out their own news about them expecting their own little buddle of joy very soon. Soon enough, Mal and Roxi got everyone around so they can say a few words, "First of all, thank you all for coming to our little baby shower, it means so much to see all of our friends and loved one with us to celebrate our exciting change in our life." Roxi said with a cheerful smile, while sitting down and holding her 8 month old pregnant belly as everyone clapped a bit. Mal soon took the floor and spoke, 'Everyone... like my beautiful wife said, thank you all for coming. Now... I know many of you see me as this trouble making, juvie held, bad example but... that was when I was young. Roxi and I changed a bit for quite a while now... and I know before then, I never thought I would be a good father. But... throughout this struggle... I thought to myself and said, hey, you are nothing like that old man. You can be better than he was when you and Mike were young. So... I am happy and honestly, I am too excited that I will become a father and I promise that... I will be a great and protective father just like my stepfather, who raised me and brother and helped our mother when she needed it the most.' The twins' stepfather, Richard, smiled while hugging their mother. 'And... I also promise I will be a great uncle to Mike and Zoey's soon to be born child when he or she arrives.' Mike and Zoey thanked him while both placing a hand onto Zoey's belly. 'But mostly importantly... I will be an awesome and great husband to my wife, and I will never leave her side when our child arrives... and I promise that with my life.' Roxi smiled softly at her husband, both sharing a short kiss while Mal slowly placed his hand on her belly, feeling their child slightly moving around there, making him wonder what will happy.

However, Roxi felt a twinge of pain in her belly, "Ahh! Oh god!" Mal and everyone look shocked, 'Roxi, what is it?' Mal, however, learn the answer when he saw that the floor was getting wet badly, meaning that it was time. "My water just broke... THE BABY'S COMING!" Everyone gasped while Mal looked extremely shocked and surprised about this happening, 'Right now?' Roxi nodded her head as Mal soon eased a bit and said, 'Everyone! Help my wife into the car, we need to get her to the hospital, right now!' Everyone nodded, Roxi and the Twins' mother helped Roxi relax, their fathers started helping her up and guiding her into Mal's car while Zoey and Mike called the closest hospital and told them about their sister in law about to have a baby while Mal got into the car and started to drive there as fast as he can.

Mike, Zoey, their parents and Roxi's parents as well, drove their way to the hospital while Mal and Roxi already made it as there was a gurney, ready for her. "How long ago did her water broke?" One of the doctors asked Mal as he said, 'About 20 minutes ago, listen, I am not going to wait. I am going to be with my wife, and nothing is going to stop me, okay?' Mal said while even threaten the doctors to let him stay with Roxi so he can help her through this pain. The doctors soon allowed it as they started taking Roxi to the delivery room, many doctors helped Roxi give birth while Mal stood by her and held her hand for comfort... yet she was squeezing the life out of his hand, making him twinge in a bit of pain. 'S-Sorry, Malcom... but... AHHHHHHH!' Roxi screamed painfully as the doctors continued on, "That's good. You're doing great, Roxi, just keep pushing!" Roxi pushed harder, screaming even more while she kept squeezing Mal's hand even harder, 'Mal! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS!' Roxi screamed into absolute rage, even though it was just the mood changes during the pregnancy as she pushed even harder, "I can see the head, just keep going!" Roxi breathed in and out while Mal rubbed her hair softly, 'You can do this, Roxi. One final push!' Roxi soon give it her all as she pushed even harder, screaming from the top of her lungs that it nearly shattered some glass... until there was silence... except for the sound a baby crying.

About an hour later, Mal and Roxi were still inside the delivery room, Roxi lay on the hospital bed while she cradled her newborn baby girl, that was wrapped around by a white small blanket. Their newborn daughter had Roxi's nose, her fair skin, but she also had a small mixture of Roxi's black hair color and Mal's dark brown hair color too. "Look at her... she looks so peaceful." Mal said in a soft tone, slowly rubbing a finger against her small cheek, making her coo a bit. "I... have a daughter." Mal chuckled a bit while his eyes slowly tear up a bit as he wiped them away. 'I know, Mal. We're finally parents... to this sweet little buddle of joy.' Roxi placed a kiss on her daughter's head, making her coo once more and yawn as she soon opened her eyes, revealing that one eye was light green like her mother while the other was deep chocolate brown like her father. "She has both of our eye colors... wow." Mal once more chuckled as he soon asked Roxi if he can hold her. Roxi gladly did as she carefully place their newborn daughter into Mal's arm. "Hey there little girl... it's me, your daddy." Mal spoke in a soft tone while their daughter coo and slowly smiled at him. "Hehehe, why did I ever think this would be a horrible mistake... this has to be the greatest thing to ever happen to us, besides our wedding." Mal and Roxi laughed he handed their daughter back to her.

"So... any names?" Roxi asked while Mal thought to himself and said, 'How about... Lara.' Roxi smiled and nodded, "That's a perfect name, Lara. I love it." Roxi placed another kiss onto Lara's head as she slowly returned to sleep. "Mal... you meant what you said back home, right?" Mal nodded, sitting beside his wife and daughter and said, 'Every last word, dear. I will always be by your side and I will always be there to help and protect you both.' Mal and Roxi soon shared a hug while Lara continued to sleep, now being a part of their family... together.

**Done and done. This was a very nice fic to work on. I did try to make Mal sound like his usual self but c'mon, you know he can change if he was given an opportunity. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this little fic, especially you, Klaudia. See you all again very soon, bye now.**


End file.
